Chaos at Starbucks
by JustMijke
Summary: When Kidou and Sakuma so to Starbucks they see Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kariya and Hikaru. They all sit down for a nice talk, or at least that what they wanted to... Attempt to comedie! xD


**Hey guys! Back with a new story, a poor attempt too a comedie this time. This is something that happend when I was in Amsterdam with some Tumblr friends. I am Sakuma, love-ie is kidou, Hiroto is crultykirino, Hikaru is domons, Kariya is snowfubuki and Midorikawa is jojorikawa. Please check them out they're really cool.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters and I do not make any money of this.**

* * *

Today has been the weirdest day in a very long time. Kidou and Sakuma were on a date together, because they had been together for 2 years now. After a long day of doing a lot of things, they decided to go to the Starbucks.

"I haven't been in a Starbucks for so long" Sakuma said.

"Yeah, maybe because we just don't have the time anymore."

They wanted to go and get there coffees when they saw a very familiar greennette and redhead walk by with 2 kids from about 14 years.

Kidou pointed at them and Sakuma looked. A little smile appeared on his face and he followed Kidou who was already walking towards them.

Hiroto felt a tick on his shoulder and he turned around with a smile. "Kidou! Long time, no see!" He said as he hit Kidou on his back.

Midorikawa heard his husband talk and turned around too. "Kidou, Sakuma! It's been awhile. How are you?"

"We're great and how about you two?" Sakuma said.

"We're good too, we just came back from a theme park and it was really fun!" Midorikawa said a bit over enthusiastic.

Kidou giggled a bit, he had forgotten how much that Midorikawa loved theme parks. Kariya and Hikaru noticed that the 2 adults where talking with some people and turned around too.

"O Kon'nichiwa coach Kidou." Hikaru said as he bowed.

Sakuma giggled a bit, he always loved it when Kidou was spoken to like that.

"Maybe we should get our coffee and then talk further" Hiroto said.

They all ordered there drinks and waited when suddenly the waiter screamed: "Kavia? Is Kavia here?"

They all burst out in laughing when they realized that she meant **Kariya**! Kariya got his drink and walked away, very angry.

As soon as they all had their coffee (and for some of them some milkshakes), they sat down on a table near the entrance.

They all drank there coffee and talked a bit, all in till Midorikawa noticed something.

"Hiroto? Are you drinking a milkshake?!" Midorikawa said and looked rather worried at Hiroto.

"Yeah so?" Hiroto replied and took another sip from his drink.

"You know what happens to you if you eat too much sugar!" Midorikawa said as he looked very angry a Hiroto.

"It won't happen, I promise." Hiroto said as he laid his hand on his heart.

Midorikawa still didn't believe him but there wasn't anything that he could do, so he just let it be for what it was and started talking to Sakuma.

After a little while Hiroto was done with his drink and he was a little shaky. The sugar never did him any good and just like all the other times he really wanted more.

"Hey Sakuma, can I get a sip of your drink?" Hiroto asked.

"Of course!" Sakuma handed him the drink and Hiroto took some from it.

"Uuhhhmm? Hiroto can I get my drink back?" Sakuma said, but Hiroto didn't want to give Sakuma his drink back.

"Hiroto give it back!" Sakuma screamed and grabed the drink back from Hiroto.

Hiroto looked wildly around him and tried to grab Kariyas drink.

"Hey! That's my drink give it back!" Kariya screamed.

As soon as Kariya had his drink back Hiroto tried to grab it again, but Kariya was faster and he ran away which caused Hiroto to follow him.

"Guys don't act so immature!" Sakuma tried, but it didn't really help.

Midorikawa sighed. "These things happen every time that he gets too much sugar."

Kidou and Hikaru just watched the whole scene and really seemed to enjoy it. When they were close enough Kidou even tried to make some pictures of the whole scene. Sakuma was still trying to calm the 2 down, but sooner than later he just gave up on it and went back to his sheet.

After that day they all decided to never **ever** give Hiroto any sugar anymore.

* * *

**I know, I know, some of the charchaters were a bit OOC (Hiroto). But they are actually friends so yea...  
For the people who didn't know this, Kavia is guinea pig in Dutch (well actually it's spelled with a c but still) and that's why Kariya got so angry. xD  
If I made some grammer mistakes then please say that so I can change it.**

**R&R and NO FLAMES please.**

**Thanks dor reading and see you next time! ^.^/**


End file.
